dot hack ORIGIN
by Zairon
Summary: A story that takes place before .hackSIGN, when Fragment was in its BETA phase. The main character is a Twin Blade named Thade. Please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes:  
I was first inspired to write this story while searching for information on the .hack series for my website. I realized that there was very little information about what happened when The World was known as Fragment, so I decided that it could be fun to write a story about this.  
As always, I DO NOT own .hack, nor do I own the rights to most of the other stuff within this story. As of now, (this will probably change) all of the characters used are original, and a lot of the information in the story as a whole is a mixture between fact and speculation.  
  
[SHAMELESS SITE PLUG] If you would like to know more about the .hack series, visit my site that is nowhere near completion: www.net-slum.org/dothack [/SHAMELESS SITE PLUG]  
  
Ummm. I think that is it. I will probably update this page when I add each chapter. 


	2. Chapter One: IMPRESSIONS

H3ubChapter One/b/u/H3  
  
pThe figure of an old man stood over a hillside of Nuremburg, Germany. The the man's eyes were covered by his hands, and his face  
  
pHis long gray hair cascaded over his shoulders on either side. With his long bony fingers he traced the engraving of the epitaph of his love's grave.  
  
pEMMA WEILANT  
  
pA tear fell from the corner of his left eye.  
  
"I promise with every fiber of my being," he mumbled to the freshly dug grave, "Your child will become ours, and I will give her life…"  
  
pcenter***** ***** *****/center  
  
pHis friends had been telling him about over the past few weeks, and he had finally had the time to actually sit down and download it. He had been watching as the blue bar ever-so-slowly made its way across the downloading window, block by block, pixel by pixel.  
  
pDownload: 1% remainingbr  
  
Approximate Time Remaining: 2 minute(s).  
  
pHe eagerly tapped his fingers on his computer desk. He had been waiting over three hours for his download to complete, and he was not entirely sure if he could bear the next two minutes and maintain his sanity.  
  
pApproximate Time Remaining: 1 minute(s).  
  
pHow could "Fragment" be such a large program that it would take over three hours to download on his new direct satellite internet? He knew that since its release one year ago, that it had gained huge popularity, but why on earth did it have to have so many files to download?  
  
pHis friends had told him about "Fragment," but they didn't give him very many details. Every time he would ask they would simply reply, "You'll just have to download it and see!" He grumbled to himself. This had better be worth it.  
  
pDownload Completed! Click Here to run file.  
  
pTears welled up in the lower part of his eyes. After three gruesome hours, and about 4 boxes of Hot Pockets, the agonizing download had completed. It was all he could to not dance around his computer.   
  
pHe ran the file and watched as the seemingly random digits flew across the screen.   
  
pWelcome to Fragment! An online gaming community.  
  
pHe answered each one of the seemingly endless "personal" questions such as name, address, phone number, etc. He clicked the button that led to the next screen titled "Time and Date". He inputted the date: July 18, 2006, and the time: 4:27 pm. He then proceeded to the next screen.  
  
pDesired Username?:_____________  
  
pThe cursor blinked within the text box for nearly five minutes before he was even able to process the question. He wondered to himself whether or not the username was what his character's name would be. He keyed "Apollo" into the keyboard. Apollo had been a name that his friends had called him a few years before, and it had a decent sound to it, though he still wanted to know if that would actually be his character's name. He clicked the Next button and moved onto the next page of the registration process.  
  
pHe glared at the next question with a growing hate. He knew this would happen… he just knew it.  
  
pDesired Character Name?:_____________  
  
pOnce again he watched the dreaded cursor with a look of utter disgust. He was sick of all of the pointless questions! All he wanted to do was design his character and play the game that he had read previews for in top-notch gaming magazines! What had he done to deserve this?  
  
  
  
pThe cursor continued to blink at a steady pace.  
  
pHe knew that he needed to think of something, but all he could think of was the gleeful death of his computer. He wanted nothing more than to shove a long pointy object through the screen.  
  
"Anagrams!" He yelled. He loved to do anagram puzzles sometimes when he was bored. Maybe an anagram could help him think of his character's name. He wrote the letters D-E-A-T-H on a nearby receipt from a computer game he had purchased days before.  
  
p"…Hated, Thead, Detha, Athed…" He mumbled the names out loud hoping one of them would have a ring to it, but none of those had the sound he was looking for  
  
p"…Theda, Ethad, Thade… THADE!"  
  
  
  
pHis eyes sparkled with excitement. It may not have been the best thing he had ever thought of, but it worked, and it sounded decent.  
  
pHe continued to the next page labeled "Final Step: Character Design". He had been looking forward to this part.  
  
pA picture of a large, shirtless bulky man appeared in the center of the screen with arrows surrounding different features such as body type, hair style, eye color, etc. He went through each of the options and chose what he thought looked best, and he was rather satisfied with the results.  
  
pThade's somewhat short, spiked hair was the perfect length for a guy of his build, and the way his hair laid on his head, it was almost as if you could see the wind blowing. He had the markings of a blue crescent moon on both his left cheek and the left side of his chest, the one on his chest having triangular rays seeming to jump from the outer curved section of the moon. Thade also had symmetric markings on both of his arms, one on his biceps and the other on each of his wrists. In both of his hands he held an average sized sickle with black wrappings around the base where he held them.  
  
pHis left pant leg came all the way down to his ankle, but the right ended slightly above his knee leaving enough room for a yellow band of cloth around his ankle. There was a small yellow pocket, outlined in red, on the left side of his pants, and a red band encircled the pant leg just before the end on either side. Tucked inside the front of the pants was a small chain that entangled itself around his body in a twisted fashion. Also, he wore a tilted black belt that loosely rode on his hips, not supporting anything at all.  
  
pOn both of his feet were sort of a "wave" that engulfed his toes, and went about halfway up his foot, only to be coved by his samurai-style sandals that he wore.  
  
pAfter confirming for the last time that he was satisfied with his results both with himself, and the system, he clicked the next button with a sigh of relief.   
  
pHe had finally completed the registration process! 


End file.
